


A Different Idea

by misslantsov



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, so anyway jedi should be encouraged to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslantsov/pseuds/misslantsov
Summary: Obi-Wan and Luminara in love.This is my first time writing these two.It's inspired by Anakin's line about compassion in Attack of the Clones (aka the best prequel)
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Luminara Unduli
Kudos: 6





	A Different Idea

Love. Attachment. Devotion. They were all things banned by the Jedi Code. But many Jedi were willing to explore relationships that didn’t include those things. Occasionally with one another. It was something that was mostly explored by Jedi Knights and older Padawans, but very rarely included Jedi Masters. When it did, then the rules were broken. Because it was these relationships that showed that an attachment had been formed in their younger years. And if they couldn’t follow the Jedi Code, how were they supposed to teach their Padawans to follow it?

Sometimes it couldn’t be helped, because what could come between two people who love one another? If it was true love, there was often very little that could be done to make this happen. Sometimes the force of love between two people is far too great to ignore, even when you know that it’s wrong.

That was how Master Obi-Wan Kenobi found his lips on Master Luminara Unduli’s. It was not attachment, they had told themselves and each other after the first time it happened since their days as young Jedi Knights, but now it was becoming obvious that it was something more than the casual relationship that was barely permitted by the Jedi Code. It was wrong of them and they should stop it immediately. But they couldn’t, and that was the problem.

Her fingers tangled in his hair and his found her waist, pulling her closer to him. Close enough that she could feel the hardness of him, and she moaned into his mouth. It was wrong that she wanted it, worse that she longed for it, and worse still that she had sought him out for this exact purpose.

Even if it was appropriate, the timing was horrible. They were fighting in a war, and this was no time for anyone to fall in love. This was no time for anyone to have a casual affair with someone who had the same responsibilities as they did.

Obi-Wan’s arms lifted her up and carried her to the bed, laying her down on it and breaking their kiss only briefly. “You are so beautiful, my darling,” he whispered softly, climbing onto the bed and hovering over her.

Luminara bit her lip and looked up at him, into his lust blown eyes. “You are so incredibly handsome, my heart,” she whispered, pulling him down on top of her for another kiss. She wanted to block out what she had just said, hoping that he would as well. She had ruined everything. They would have maybe been able to ignore the attachment, but after what she said, if they acknowledged it, there would be no more denial.

As she lay in his arms later, her fingers trailing over his chest, she smiled up at him. “About what I said earlier, I’m sorry. Love is forbidden,” she whispered, regretting the rules as if she had made them herself.

Obi-Wan ran his fingers down her back. “Sometimes I think that we’re encouraged to love. Compassion is love, the truest and the strongest kind of love. A Jedi cannot be without compassion.”

Luminara smiled at him. “Perhaps we are encouraged to love,” she replied before kissing him once again.

The entire time they had been together, they had believed it to be wrong, but now, there was this new idea. Luminara just wondered where it came from.


End file.
